Doki Doki! Hetalia
by Craftysdeadacc
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Tell me what I can improve on in reviews! This is a crossover between Doki Doki Literature Club and Hetalia: Axis Powers. Rated M for suicide and cutting. I do not own ddlc or aph. Enjoy! (Incomplete)
1. Author's Note

My first fanfiction! Please tell me if I have spelling or grammar errors? If the characterization is sort of OOC, tell me that too! This is a crossover between DDLC and APH! Thank you for reading, let's get started!

Disclaimer: No, I DON'T own ddlc or aph...what did you expect?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Literature Club?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own ddlc or aph... I don't even get allowance...

•~•~•~•~•

"Heeeeeeeyyy!"

I see an annoying girl running towards me from the distance, waving her arms in the air like she's totally oblivious to any attention she might draw to herself. That girl is Emily, my neighbor and good friend since we were children.

You know, the type of friend you'd never see yourself making today, but it just kind of works out because you've known them for so long?

We used to walk to school on days like this, but starting high school she would sleep more and more frequently, and I would get tired of waiting up. But if she's going to chase after me like this, I almost feel better off running away. However, I just sigh and idle in front of the crosswalk and let Emily catch up to me.

"Haaahhh...haaahhh..." Emily gasped, face red from running. "I overslept again! But I caught you this time!"

I internally snorted. "Maybe, but only because I decided to stop and wait for you."

"Eeehhh, you say that like you were thinking about ignoring me." Emily pouted. "That's mean, Mattie!"

"Well, if people stare at you for acting weird then I don't want them to think we're a couple or something." I muttered in reply.

"Fine, fine...but you did wait for me, after all." Emily grinned. "I guess you don't have it in you to be mean even if you want to~"

I sighed. "Whatever you say, Emily..."

"Ehehe~" Emily giggled.

•~•~•~•~•

We cross the street together and make our way to school. As we draw near, the streets become increasingly speckled with other students making their daily commute.

"By the way, Mattie...have you decided on a club to join yet?" Emily asked.

"A club?" I frowned. "I told you already, I'm not really interested in joining any clubs. I haven't been looking, either..."

"Eh? That's not true!" Emily exclaimed. "You told me you would join a club this year!"

"Did I...?" I paused for a moment, thinking. I'm sure it's possible I did, in one of our many conversations where I dismissively go along with whatever she's going on about. Emily likes to worry a little too much about me, which is surprising considering how boisterous she is usually. Even when I'm perfectly content just getting by on the average while spending my free time on games and anime. Then again, she does like to call herself the heroine at times.

"Uh-huh!" Emily's loud voice snaps me out of my inner monologue. "I was talking about how I'm worried that you won't learn how to socialize or have any skills before college! Your happiness is really important to me, you know. And I know you're happy now, but I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a few years because you're not used to the real world!" She frowns. "You trust me, right? Don't make me keep worrying about you!"

"Alright, alright..." I sighed. "I'll look at a few clubs if it makes you happy. No promises, though."

"Will you at least promise me that you'll try a little?" Emily looks at me hopefully.

"Yeah, I guess I'll promise you that."

"Yaay~!"

Why do I let myself get lectured by such a carefree girl? More than that, I'm surprised I let myself relent to her. I guess seeing her worry so much about me makes me want to ease her mind at least a little bit—even if she DOES exaggerate everything inside of her head.

•~•~•~•~•

The school day is as ordinary as ever, and it's over before I know it. After I pack up my things, I stare blankly at the wall, looking for an ounce of motivation.

"Clubs..." I groaned at the thought. Emily wants me to check out some clubs, eh? I guess I have no choice but to start with the anime club...

Suddenly, I hear Emily's voice. "Hellooo?"

"Emily?" I responded. She must have come into the classroom while I was spacing out. I look around and realize that I'm the only one left in the classroom.

"I thought I'd catch you coming out of the classroom, but I saw you just sitting here and spacing out, so I came in!" Emily tells me in her usual loud tone. "Honestly, you're even worse than me sometimes...I'm impressed!"

"You don't need to wait up for me if it's going to make you late to your own club." I replied, exasperated.

Emily blushes at this. "Well, I thought you might need some encouragement, so I thought, you know..."

"Know what?" I asked, now curious.

"Well, that you could come to my club!" She grins again.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

I sighed. "...There is no way I'm going to your club."

"Eeeehhhhh? Meanie!" Emily complains.

Emily is vice president of the Literature Club. Not that I was aware she had any interest in literature. In fact, I'm 99% sure she only did it because she thought it would be fun to help start a new club. Since she was the first one to show interest after the one who proposed the club, she inherited the title 'Vice President'.

That said, my interest in literature is guaranteed to be even less.

"Yeah, I'm going to the anime club." I proclaimed.

"C'mon, please?"

"Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Well..." Emily began nervously, "I kind of told the club yesterday I would bring in a new member...and Alice made scones and everything...ehehe..."

I mentally facepalm. "Don't make promises you can't keep!" I can't tell if Emily is really that much of an airhead, or if she's so cunning as to have planned this all out.

I let out a long sigh. "Fine...I'll stop by for the food, okay?"

"Yes! Let's go~!" Emily squeals excitedly.

•~•~•~•~•

And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for tea and scones...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet the girls!

Disclaimer: Why would I own aph or ddlc? It's called FANfiction for a reason...

A/N: The translations (and character guide, for this chapter) are at the very bottom, so the story is not disrupted. Or, you can just use Google Translate! I apologize if you speak any languages and I butchered it. I only speak English and Chinese. Please read and review?

•~•~•~•~•

Recap: _'_ _And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul for tea and scones...'_

•~•~•~•~•

I dejectedly follow Emily across the school and upstairs—a section of the school I rarely visit, being generally used for third year classes and activities. Emily, full of energy, swings open the classroom door.

"Everyone, the new member is here~!" Emily announced with a flourish.

"I told you, don't call me a 'new member—'" I began...until I glanced around the room. Eh?

"Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure to meet you _en personne._ " A girl with light blue eyes and her blonde hair in an elegant french knot greets me with a shy wink. "Emily always says nice things about you."

Another girl comes up to us. She had bright emerald eyes behind glasses and long blonde hair in pigtails. " _Seriously?_ You brought a boy? Way to kill the bloody atmosphere."

"Ah, Matthew! What a nice surprise." A third girl walks over. "Welcome to the club, _da_?" She was tall with violet eyes and long, light blonde hair falling around her shoulders.

All words escape me in this situation. This club...

 _is full of incredibly cute girls!_

"Ahem," The girl with glasses coughs, getting my attention. "What are you looking at? If you want to say something, say it!"

"S-sorry..." I stutter out an apology.

"Alice..." the french knot girl says sternly, turning to the girl in glasses.

"Hmph!" She responds by turning away, an angry blush dusting her cheeks. The girl with the sour attitude, whose name is apparently Alice, is one I don't recognize. Her small figure makes me think she's probably a first year. She's also the one who made scones, according to Emily.

"You can just ignore her when she gets moody~" Emily informs me cheerfully, then turns back to the other girls. "Anyway, this is Alice, always full of energy! And this is Marianne, the smartest in the club." She pauses to gesture at the french knot girl, who blushes and turns away.

"Don't say things like that, _s'il vous plait_..." Marianne, who appears comparably more mature and timid, seems to have a hard time keeping up with people like Emily and Alice.

I decide to break the awkward slience. "Ah...Well, it's nice to meet both of you."

Emily then waves a hand towards the tall girl. "And it sounds like you already know Anya, is that right?"

"That's right." Anya smiled sweetly. "It's great to see you again, Matthew."

We do know each other—well, we rarely talked, but we were in the same class last year. Anya was probably the most popular girl in class—smart, beautiful, athletic.

Basically, completely out of my league.

So, having her smile at me so genuinely feels a little...

"Y-you too, Anya." Was my smooth reply.

"Come sit down, Mattie!" Emily yells. "We made room for you at the table, so you can sit next to me or Anya! I'll get the scones!"

"Hey!" Alice cuts in. "I made them, I'll get them!"

"Sorry, I got a little too excited~" Emily apologized.

"Then, how about I make some tea as well?" Marianne suggested.

The girls have a few desks arranged to form a table. As Emily mentioned, it's been widened so that there is one space next to Anya and one space next to Emily. Alice and Marianne walk over to the corner of the room, where Alice grabs a wrapped tray and Marianne opens the closet. Still feeling awkward, I take a seat next to Emily. Alice proudly marches back to the table, tray in hand.

"Alriiight, are you ready?" A grin splits Alice's face. "Ta-daaa!"

"Uwooooah!" The rest of the girls say in unison.

Alice lifted the foil to reveal delicate golden-beige scones, topped with small swirls of blueberry jam and clotted cream, giving the scones a somewhat childlike flowery appearance.

"So pretty!" Emily squealed.

"I had no idea you were so good at baking, Alice!" Anya smiled at Alice. "Most times, you burn the scones..."

"Heh. Well, you know." Alice blinked once, eye twitching involuntarily, then smirked. "Just hurry and take one!"

Emily grabs one first, then Anya. I follow.

"Wow, it's delicious!" Emily talks with her mouth full and has already managed to get cream on her face.

I turn the scone around in my fingers, looking for the best angle to take a bite.

Alice is suddenly quiet. I can't help but notice her sneaking glances in my direction.

 _Is she waiting for me to take a bite?_

I finally bite down. The cream is sweet and full of flavor—I wonder if she made it herself.

"This is really good," I tell her. "Thank you, Alice."

"W-why are you thanking me? It's not like I...!" Alice stutters, blushing for the second time that day.

 _(Haven't I heard this somewhere before...?)_

"...Made them for you or anything, git."

"Eh? I thought you technically did." I began. "Emily said-"

"Well, maybe!" Alice retorted hotly. "But not for, y-you know, _you_ _!_ Plonker..."

"Alright, alright..." I had given up on Alice's weird logic and dismissed the conversation.

Marianne returns to the table, carrying a tea set. She carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting down the teapot next to the tray of scones.

"You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?" I questioned, skeptical.

"Do not worry, the teachers gave us permission." Marianne put her hands behind her back. "After all, does a hot cup of tea not help you enjoy a good book?"

"That's _my_ line." grumbled Alice.

"Ah...I-I guess..." I responded thoughtfully.

Anya decides to enter our conversation. "Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Marianne's just trying to impress you, _da_?"

"Eh?!" Marianne crystal eyes widened, looking thoroughly insulted. " _Ce n'est pas vrai!_ I meant that, you know..."

"I believe you." I wave my hand reassuringly."Well, tea and reading might not be a pastime for me, but at least I enjoy tea."

"I'm glad..." Marianne faintly smiles to herself in relief.

Anya raises an eyebrow, then smiles at me. "So what made you consider the Literature Club?"

"Um..." I trail off. I was afraid of this question. Something tells me I shouldn't tell Anya that I was practically dragged here by Emily. I decide to say, "Well, I haven't joined any clubs yet, and Emily seemed really happy here, so..."

Anya smiles yet again. "That's okay! Don't be embarrassed! We'll makes sure you feel right at home, _da_? As president of the Literature Club, it's my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!"

"Anya, I'm surprised. How come you decided to start your own club?" I asked curiously. "You could probably be a board member of any of the major clubs. Weren't you a leader of the debate club last year?"

"Ahaha, well, you know..." Anya pauses, then continues, "To be honest, I can't stand all of the politics around the major clubs. It feels like nothing but arguing about the budget and publicity and how to prepare for events...I'd much rather take something I personally enjoy and makes something special about it, _da_? And if it encourages people to get into literature, then I'm fulfilling that dream!"

Emily comes over, grinning as usual. "Anya really is a great leader!"

Marianne nods in agreement.

"Then I'm surprised there aren't more people in the club yet." I was already thinking about staying, if only to make Anya and Emily happy. "It must be hard to start a new club."

"You could put it that way." Anya nodded. "Not many people are interested in putting in all the effort to start something brand new...especially if it's something that doesn't grab your attention, like literature. You have to work hard to convince people that you're both fun and worthwhile. But it makes school events, like the festival, that much more important, _da_? I'm confident that we can all really grow this club before we graduate. Right, everyone?" She ends her short speech on a higher note.

"Yeah!" Emily cheers.

"We will do our best." Marianne adds.

"You know it!" Alice is smiling brightly.

Everyone enthusiastically agrees. Such different girls, all interested in the same goal...Anya must have worked really hard just to find these three. Maybe that's why they were so delighted by the idea of a new member joining. Though I still don't really know if I can keep up with their level of enthusiasm with literature...

"So, Matthew, what type of books do you like to read?" Marianne queries, interrupting my train of thought.

"Well...ah..."

Considering how little I've read these past few years, I don't really have a good way of answering that.

"...Manga..." I mutter quietly to myself, half-joking.

Alice's head suddenly perks up. It looks like she wants to say something, but she keeps quiet.

"N-not much of a reader, I guess..." Marianne murmurs, sounding disappointed as she looks away.

"...Well, that can change..."

 _Wait_ , what am I saying? I spoke without thinking after seeing Marianne's sad smile.

"Anyway, what about you, Marianne?"

"Well, let's see..." Marianne closes her eyes and traces the rim of her teacup with her finger. "My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is simply _magnifique_ to me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive."

Marianne goes on, clearly passionate about her reading. She seemed so reserved and timid since the moment I walked in, but it's obvious she finds more comfort in the world of books, not people.

"But you know, I like a lot of things. Romance, for example. Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well. Is it not amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop? Anyway, I have been reading a lot of horror lately..."

"Ah, I read a horror book once..." I desperately grasp something I can relate to at the minimal level. At this rate, Marianne might as well be having a conversation with a rock.

"Really? I wouldn't have expected that, Marianne." Anya seemingly comes of of nowhere. "For someone as gentle as you..."

At this, Marianne smiles. "I guess you could say that. But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really cannot put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment."

Alice frowns. "Ugh, I bloody hate horror..."

"Oh?" Marianne turns, facing Alice. "Why is that, _mon amie?_ "

"Well, I just..."

Alice's eyes dart over to me for a split second.

"Never mind!"

Anya smiles at Alice. "That's right, you usually like to write about cute things, like flying mint bunny, don't you, Alice?"

"W-what? What gives you that idea?" Alice's eyes widen in surprise.

"You left a piece of scrap paper behind last club meeting, _da_?" Anya explained. "It looked like you were working on a poem called-"

"Tosser! Don't say it out loud! And give that back!"

"Fine, fine~"

Emily lets out a giggle. "Ehehe, your scones, your poems...everything you do is just as cute as you are~"

Emily sidles up behind Alice and puts her hands on her shoulders.

" _I'm not cute!_ " Alice shouts huffily.

"Alice, you write your own poems?" I raise an eybrow.

"Eh? Well, sometimes, I suppose. Why do you care?"

I smile. "I think that's impressive. Why don't you share them sometimes, eh?"

"N-no!" Alice averts her eyes. "You wouldn't...like them..."

"Ah...not a very confident writer yet?"

"I understand how Alice feels." Marianne puts a hand to her heart. "Sharing that level of writing takes more than just _confiance._ The truest form of writing is writing to oneself. You must be willing to open up to your readers, exposing your vulnerabilities and showing even the deepest reaches of your heart."

"Do you have writing experience too, Marianne?" Anya questioned. "Maybe if you share some of your work, you can set an example and help Alice feel comfortable enough to share hers, _da_?"

"..." Marianne looks nervous.

"I guess it's the same for Marianne, eh?" I thought out loud.

Emily pouts slightly. "Aww...I wanted to read everyone's poems..."

We all sit in silence for a moment.

"Okay!" Anya announces suddenly. "I have an idea, everyone~"

Alice and Marianne look quizzically at Anya. They look as confused as I feel.

"Let's all go home and write a poem of our own! Then, next time we meet, we'll all share them with each other. That way, everyone is even, _da_?"

"U-um..." Alice stuttered.

"..." Marianne is silent.

"Yeaaah, dudes! Let's do it!" Emily cheers.

"Plus, now that we have a new member, I think it will help us all get a little more comfortable with each other, and strenghthen the bond of the club, _da_?" Anya smiles warmly at me once again. "Isn't that right, Matthew?"

"Hold on...there's still one problem." I cross my arms.

"Eh? What's that?" Anya raises both eyebrows.

Now that we're back to the original topic of me joining the club, I bluntly come forth with what's been on my mind the entire time.

"I never said I would join this club! Emily may have convinced me to stop by, but I never made any decision. I still have other clubs to look at, and...um..." I lose my train of thought. All four girls stare back at me with dejected eyes.

"B-but..." Anya mutters.

" _Je suis desole_ , I thought.." Marianne looks away, embarrassed.

"Hmph." Alice huffs.

"Mattie..." Emily looks disappointed.

I let out a sigh. "Y-you all..."

I...I'm defenseless against these girls. How am I supposed to make a clear-headed decision when it's like this?

That is, if writing poems is the price I need to pay in order to spend every day with these beautiful girls...

"...Right. Okay, I've decided, then." I smile awkwardly. "I'll join the Literature Club."

One by one, the girls' eyes light up.

"Yesss! I'm so happyyy~" Emily wraps her arms around me, jumping up and down.

"You really did scare me for a moment..." Marianne closes her eyes, looking relieved.

"If you really just came for the scone, I would be rather pissed, you know." Alice turns up her nose, despite looking just as relieved.

"Then that makes it official, _da_?" Anya grins. "Welcome to the Literature Club!"

"Ah...thanks, I guess." I replied.

"Okay, everyone! I think with that, we can officially end today's meeting on a good note. Write a poem to bring to the next meeting, so we can all share!" Anya looks over at me once more.

"Matthew, I look forward to seeing how you express yourself. Ehehe~"

"Y-yeah..." I glance back nervously. Can I really impress the class star Anya with my mediocre writing skills? I already feel the anxiety welling up inside me.

Meanwhile, the girls continue to chit-chat as Marianne and Alice clean up their food.

"Hey, Mattie, since we're already here, do you wanna walk home together?" Emily asks hopefully.

That's right—Emily and I never really walk home together anymore because she always stayed after school for clubs.

I shrug. "Might as well, eh?"

'Yaay~"

•~•~•~•~•

With that, the two of us depart the clubroom and make our way home. The whole way, my mind wanders back and forth between the four girls: Emily, Alice, Marianne, and of course, Anya.

Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club?

Perhaps I'll have the chance to grow closer to one of these girls...

Alright! I'll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I'm sure good fortune will find me.

And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight...

•~•~•~•~•

 **Translations (in order of appearance):**

 _En personne_ \- In person (french)

 _Da_ \- Yes (russian)

 _S'il vous plait-_ Please (french)

 _Ce n'est pa_ _vrai_ \- It's not true(french)

 _Magnifique_ \- Magnificent (french)

 _Mon amie_ \- My friend, female (french)

 _Confiance_ \- Confidence (french)

 _Je suis desole_ \- I'm sorry (french)

 **Character Guide:**

Main Character: Canada (Matthew)

Sayori: Nyo! America (Emily)

Yuri: Nyo! France (Marianne)

Natsuki: Nyo! England (Alice)

Monika: Nyo! Russia (Anya)

•~•~•~•~•

A/N: Man! This chapter took me three days to finish! The plot will be roughly the same as the ddlc plot, tweaked to fit the characters' personalities a bit better. I based the characters mostly on their relationships in aph, over their actual personality (although I tried to incorporate that too). Should I include the original poems or make new ones? Should I even show the poems at all? Read and review!

Edit: I dunno if I should continue this =~= but you tell me.


End file.
